Peace and the Kaiba
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: Based on the two classics of "Beauty and the Beast" and "Anastasia" comes a story of not only one couple but five couples coming together.! One Prince is under a spell leaving the girl of his dreams as well as his child self to help him remember everything! Secrets will be revealed, evil plots will unfold and the fairy- tale will end HOW?
1. Once Upon a Time

**A/N:Hey everyone, here is another one of my fantasy stories! It's gonna be better than my Lion King version. Trust me, I am going to twist the plot and add song titles to the chapters as well as add all of my favorite couples! I won't start the story terrible like copy the script like I did last time and if you look at the cover up in the left corner you should notice that it will involve everyone up there! If you don't know why little Seto is up there you will just have to wait for my plot! He's going to be very important. Lastly, the story is going to be a twist with Beauty and the Beast and Anastasia! (takes place during Mid-evil times) Can you guess Who's telling the story?**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Peace and the Kaiba**

** Chapter 1**

** Once Upon a Time to a Sad Beginning**

** In times of peace of our fair kingdom things were as I wished. I had my wonderful husband and my children. Life was good to me. One day, we needed to find a suitable princess for our son, Prince Seto to run our kingdom in the future. My husband and I decided it would be Princess Serenity from the kingdom of Nova. **

** The kingdom of Nova was a neighboring kingdom from the North. When we had met the royal family of that country we gotten along quite well. The children had gotten along well too but what really had bonded us was Prince Seto and Princess Serenity. The King and Queen of Nova as well as my husband and I of Qovan had decided that we would get together each summer for the two children to bond.**

** In the following years as they grew they were becoming closer to each other as we had wished. Prince Seto had grown handsome like his father and Princess Serenity was blossoming into a beautiful woman. Their siblings Prince Joseph and Prince Mokuba were growing into handsome young men themselves! Over those years Seto had been calling Serenity his "Beautiful Rose of Peace".**

** That name seemed to fit her but Joseph rolled his eyes each time he called her that and Mokuba would only snicker.**

** Once Seto and Serenity were engaged the Palace was beginning the wedding preparations as well as the Palace of Nova. The villages as well was buzzing about the joining kingdoms. While he had worked on wedding preparations Seto made a present that would bond the two kingdoms together. He had said it would be the symbol of two kingdoms joining together. It was a Rose with the left of it White while the right side was blue. It was really pretty, Seto said the necklace with that symbol would be the key of joining our kingdoms but he had said that necklace was only to be worn by his Queen and said if the necklace had gotten into the wrong hands terrible things would happen.**

** On the night of the Wedding everyone in the village came to the Palace but as it was about to start with Seto saying his vows the doors burst open revealing Lord Gozaburo. He had been our adviser until he demanded to be king. The last time we saw the evil man, we had banished him from our kingdom.**

** My husband yelled "How dare you show yourself here, you are banished!" The man had cackled at the sentence. I was terribly afraid as well as Serenity. She had grabbed onto Seto tightly and as for Seto he was glaring at Gozaburo. "I wasn't even invited, I am going rule this Kingdom and get rid of the future heirs to the throne!"**

** Sadly the man's wish had come true. A curse was sent out killing My husband and I as well as the the King and Queen of Nova. Many lives were destroyed that night, the necklace of our future Kingdom was now in the hands of Gozaburo. That evil man had put a spell on Seto making him forget everything and was under his control, Mokuba was turned into teacup, Joseph had disappeared, and Serenity had received amnesia. **

** Oh, how that night would be a nightmare to me forever! Now all I could do was watch my Seto in spirit!**

**A/N:How was that? The future chapters will be in normal POV and the reason I turned Mokuba into teacup was just I thought it would be cute! Please Review!**


	2. Journey to the Past

**A/N:I'd like to thank those who have reviewed and favorited my story. Now, I have given this chapter a lot of thought and so go easy on me if it is bad also please review, it give me happiness to see those! By the the way Serenity goes by Ren now since she doesn't remember anything includeing her real name like Anastasia went as Anya**

** Peace and the Kaiba**

** Chapter 2**

** Journey to the Past**

** …...**

** Two Years Later**

The door slammed as Ren sighed "Well that job interview didn't go well." she said and started walking around the town of Qovan. The town was full of people as well as gaurds from the Palace. The towns people were walking around her doing their own thing but as Ren walked further she heard someone whisper "I heard a job for a maid is offered at the Palace." The piece of news had risen Ren's spirits of job searching.

Ren turned to the person who had given the information and asked "Excuse me but which way is the Palace?" The woman frowned at her and said "Up that hill." and pionted to it. She then thanked the woman and started walking but the woman stopped her which surprised her. "I warn you to not go there, it is said that Palace is a dark place filled with evil spirits." Ignoring her warning she began to walk which made the woman call her a foolish girl.

When she had reached the Palace it looked a little bit scary but decided that since she was already there, there was no turning back now. She knocked on the door and a few minutes later it was opened ny a man which she she thought was the butler. He had black hair but a little bit of gray was showing on the side. "May I help you?" Ren couldn't speak for the moment, she gulped and took a breath.

Now finding her vioce she said "I'm here for the position of a maid." The man opened the door all the way and let her in. As she walked in she was amazed at the sight inside but felt she like she was here before. Bringing her out of her thought the man said that she should wait while he retieved his master.

Meanwhile in his chamber a young man was litsening to what his father needed to say. His blue eyes held no emotion as he litsened. In fact, he was becoming bored of the lecture. "Are you listening Seto?" Gozaburo asked angerly. The brunette didn't answer but all of a sudden a man entered the room. "My lords, there is a young lady here wishing for the job of the maid." Seto turned his head at his butler as Guzaburo looked at him.

Seto got out of his chair and said "I'll interview her while you tell Noah what you want." Gozaburo was becoming angery as he watched the man leave realizing Seto hadn't paid attention at all to his lecture.

He made note to order him to listen to his lecture later. His spells had always worked on Seto before. Leave Seto's chambers he left to find Noah.

When Seto reached the bottom of the stairs and interviewed Ren he felt he had met her before. "You seemed willing for the job and you have answered every question, so you''re hired, but let me tell you this job is to be my personal mai." Seto said smirking which surprised her.

After she had received her outfit for the job she got started cleaning Seto's chambers and washed his clothes. For some reason she felt akward, she didn't know why and put the thought out of her mind.

In the Kitchen Mokuba received news of a girl that was hired as Seto's personal maid. As he sat in the covered he wished things were as they in the past. "Mokuba have you heard the news?" another teacup asked. He nodded but thanked his friend Rebecca for the news.

For two years as a teacup Mokuba felt lonely but once he met Rebbeca he had become friends with her. Deciding that he needed to be alone Rebecca left the covered and tell others the news.

**A/N:I am cutting this chapter short mostly because I don't know where take this next. I probably need some ideas from you guys, who knew the this would be complicated**


	3. Joey's Quest

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed chapter two. I have put some thought into chapter three and will reveal something scary in it. I'd like to get more people reading this so I came up with some suspense. Please Review and tell me what your thoughts are on this "Scary Thing" I came up with that will make things more fun and it will keep you guessing!**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Peace and the Kaiba**

** Chapter 3**

** Joey's Quest**

Prince Joseph knocked on a door and in a few minutes his squire opened the door for him. "Tristan have gathered more men for our mission?" The man nodded and told of his search. Tristan was a good friend to theRoyal Family and stayed loyal to them since the incident two year ago. His family forever stayed loyal because of a great debt they owed to them.

The Prince sat in a chair and sighed, he had walked around town all day secretly visiting the viilliagers and knights that were still loyal to Nova and the previos rulers of Qovan. Now that Lord Guzaburo was ruler of the two kingdoms he had to stay hidden because he was a member of the royal family that still remembered what happened.

Tristan handed him a glass of water and said "Your Highness, we have been gathering men for two years do you think we should attack now?" Prince Joey shook his head. Now wasn't the time for the invasion of the Palace. Even though they had loads of men on their side in both Kingdoms, they had little information about his sister, Seto, Mokuba , and lastly the pendant Seto had made.

Joey stood and handed the cup of water to his serevent. "Right now, we have little information of the where abouts of the others and the pendant. With out information are plan will crumble. What we're gonna do next is go back to Nova and gather some friend of mine. They can get information for us and then when we have that information we'll decide what to do."

Tristan bowed and saud "Forgive me Your Highness, I know little of your tactics but I shall trust you and pay my family's debt."

Joey then ordered for his horse telling Tristan that they will gather some men and start their journey to Nova. Tristan bowed and then left to get the horse.

…...

Meanwhile back at the Palace Mokuba was in the kitchen listening to his friends he made over the two years. "So Serenity is Seto's maid?" They nodded which put a smile on his face. He paced back and forth then turned to his new friends.

Bakura, who was a small clock said "Your Highness, with girl now in the Palace there are now chances that Seto will remember everything." This made Rebecca shake her head at the thought.

Rebecca stepped up then said "Serenity goes by Ren since she can't remember her true name so he might think there's a look a like." She had a piont but what could they do? As Mokuba frowned he looked up at his two friends and said "We can only watch and see what happens, hopefully Serenity's memory will come back and Seto will start to remember something." They were surprised at his idea.

Rebecca became sadend and said "Gozaburo will erase his mind again."Mokuba shook his head at her awnser and only smirked one of his brother's smirks he picked up on over the years.

Bakura and Rebecca looked at him in question as the youngest Prince of Nova look out the window. "My friends, you will be made a member of Nova and once this madness is over there will be peace in this land again. Besides there is one that will prevail over Guzaburo and that is true love, right Becca?" The girl blushed at her nick-name which made Bakura roll his eyes tell the love birds to get a covard.

…...

Ren was washing clothes as well as well as folding them but not far off from a distance was a certain man watching couldn't help but being drawn to her in some away. Each time he tried to finish the book Guzaburo told him to read he would be watch her from his his window.

All of a sudden Noah walked into the room but did not see the man reading. "Seto, what are you doing?" Seto turned his head from the window saying "I'm watching someone that's very suspicous to me." The green haired boy walked to the window seeing the auburn-haired maid do her work.

He sercetly glanced at Seto seeing a small smile on his face. "Seto, father wants you to work, not gaze at women!" he yelled smacking his face.

Seto growled clutching the spot that was now red. "Get out of here you runt or I will tell father you were the one that burned the library last month!" the small boy then quickly exited the room before his reputation was ruined making Seto smirk. "I have ways getting that runt out, I could even invade his nightmares with no scratch on him."

All of a sudden his cheek began to redend from the slap Noah gave and decided to take of it now. If he did it later, then he wouldn't be able to finish his work Guzaburo gave him.

As he made his way to the bathroom Ren was walking down the hall towards him. When she saw his redend cheek he was clutching she put the clothes down and began making her way towards him. She didn't know what was going on with herself but she felt being drawn to him.

Seto didn't know what was going on either. He wanted to order his maid back to work but couldn't find his voice. Before he knew it she was leading him to his bathroom and aplied the medicine on his cheek. Neither talked to each other but before they knew it Seto's lips were getting closer to hers.

Ren began to feel hot as her lips met his. She bagan to feel fireworks as she felt his hand in her long hair. She wished they could have stayed like that if it wasn't for Guzaburo yelling Seto's name.

They drew apart making Seto to get angry. "That runt probably has told father that I wan't working." Seto wished he could have continue their kiss but he had to obey Guzaburo. Seto put a finger to his lips as he walked out the bathroom then closed it making her stay until he was gone.

As Ren listened for her cue to get out she heard Guzaburo yell "Seto , tonight you will work all night tonight and I don't want to hear from Noah any more bad news!" He then stormed off leaving Seto to back to his room.

**A/N:I'll leave you guys hanging there and just so you know that "Scay thought" I mentioned earlier hasn't revealed itself yet but in the next chaoter it will be revealed! Please Review!**


	4. A Night of Thoughts

**A/N: It's been forever since I updated but I haven't forgotten you guys. With summer vacation almost over I have been relaxing as well as going on vacation with my family. By the way that scary thought I mentioned in the last chapter, I won't put it in the story because I have forgotten what it was. Lastly, please review, probably by the time school starts back I'll update more often.**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Peace and the Kaiba**

** Chapter 4**

** A Night of Thoughts**

_**Serenity's/Ren's POV**_

****I couldn't belive what has happened since I was hired as a maid here. Ever since I had stepped into the Palace this morning I have felt like I lived here all my life! I knew where to go, and when I was interviewed I felt like Prince Seto was too familiar to me like I have already met him. The more confussing thing is I felt like this room was familiar too. I sighed laying back into the queen sized bed.

I didn't even know why I was sleeping here. Prince Seto had stopped me when I was about to leave. I'll never understand why I had this job.

**_I was about to leave when Prince Seto stopped me."Where are you going?" I had frozen in my tracks at his voice as though he had some control over me. I looked at him and he had a brow raised in confusion;waiting for my answer. _**

_** I turned around and said "Going home, Your Grace." He shook his head and took my arm making me to blush. As he dragged me I was becoming confused. Why was he wanting me to stay? Was I a prisoner? Why had I interested him? I remember he and I had kissed in his own bathroom. I had felt firework. Those lips were familiar.**_

_** He stopped in front of a pink door with the name 'Princess Serenity' on it. I never knew of that name. I was about ask who the girl was but he beaten me from breaking the silence. "Since you work hear now as my personal maid you are to stay here and sleep in this room." **_

_** I bowed and said "Thank-You, Your Highness." After that he shrugged it off and waked to his room.**_

****That's how I ended up in this room. If I was to stay here while I worked here I may as well do so digging to why things in this Palace was so familiar and who was this "Princess Serenity" but now I had to go to sleep.

_**Prince Seto's POV**_

__It was now close to midnight as I worked at my desk. Since that runt Noah had ratted me out I had to work. For some reason I don't know why Ren was so familiar. I knew nothing about her except that she looked like Princess Serenity. On the first day Lord Gozaburo took over Qovan, he had said that the heir to Nova 'Princess Serenity' was found dead in her chambers.

I never met the woman and Gozaburo told me she was wicked. I didn't give the woman much thought, but I didn't know why the name was familiar. Was she really wicked?

The more important question was why her name stuck in my head. I could have forgotten the name like it was some name people forgot when they haven't heard it for a while but the name was stuck in my head.

I knew this meant that name was important. In the morning I would have to do some digging. With such a mysterious name stuck in my head I was glad the Library was rebuilt after Noah had burned it down. I only hope the fire didn't burn anything important.

As I stared at the scroll I was writing on I began to drift off to sleep. The last thing I saw was the candle burn out.

**A/N: Well, I didn't make the chapter long but at least I gave you clues the mystery. What will Prince Seto and Ren find out about her? Will Prince Seto ever realize Ren is Serenity? Please Review!**


	5. Dreaming of the Ancients Part 1

**A/N: I was thinking hard on this chapter and I decided that it was time for Priest Seto and Kisara to enter the story. Please tell me what you think about their part of the story by Reviewing. Lastly, Prince Seto and Princess Serenity/Ren are dreaming this.**

** Yu-Gi-Oh**

** Peace and the Kaiba**

** Chapter 5**

** Dreaming of the Ancients **

** Part 1**

Seto laughed as he tagged Kisara. "There, now you're it." he said making Kisara to sigh. He knew she hated losing this game. As they were about to continue their parents said that play time was over. The two didn't want to stop playing, they wanted to keep playing until they were sick of it.

As they said good-bye to each other neither of them knew that this would be their last play date. "So we'll have to pick-up where we left off with you being "it" Seto said poking Kisara playfully when he said "it" Kisara huffed at him but Seto knew she wasn't really angry.

Before Seto knew Kisara was hugging him. "I know one day I'll get you Seto." Kisara said but instead of poking him she hugged him. She then left with her parents having Seto to watch her go.

That night Seto's mother was tucking him in bed. "I had a fun time with Kisara today Mom and the next time we play with each other I'll let her win for once." His mother frowned which made Seto curious what was going on. He never saw her frown like that before and wondered what she would say.

Seto lifted his head and asked "what's the matter?" Right then his father came into the room clearing his voice.

Seto became really scared when he heard his father say "We must tell him now." His mother nodded having a tear slide down her face. She knew this day would come when he became twelve but didn't realize that day would come this fast in reality.

His mother then cleared her voice and said "Seto, I'm afraid your play dates are over with Kisara for good, since you are twelve now I'm afraid you are going to be taken away from me." Seto didn't like this piece of news at all. Why was he going away from his mother? After gaining her composure again she continued. "You are to be sent to the Pharaoh's Palace tomorrow."

Seto didn't want to go but after some arguing he knew he had to go. Why was he being sent to the Palace? Why was he so important? And more importantly would he ever see Kisara again? All he knew was fate was taking his friend away from him.

The next day two Palace Guards came for him. After saying good-bye to his parents Seto realized deep in his mind that he would never see his parents again and began walking with the Guards to the Palace.

**A/N: I know I'm ending this chapter short but I decided to make this a two part for this couple mostly because I thought it would be awesome to play with this idea a little bit more and we'll discover how Seto becomes High Priest. Another reason is I just love history and I thought if I put this in two parts that I can dig a little bit more how the Ancient Egypt characters came to be in the series. Lastly , I thought it would help me with my writing. Please review and part two will be up tonight!**


	6. Dreaming of the Ancients Part 2

**A/N: So I bet you all are wondering what happens next, right? Well I've changed the Ancient Egyptian Saga a bit. There will be no Mullenium Items so you'll just have to find out what twist I've added! Please Review! "The Reason" at the bottom of part 2 is another song. I had looked it up on Youtube and sadly the video was Azureshipping which I don't support but I thought the song will fit Seto in this. You'll find out why. The reason why I chose this song is that it shows a lot of about the past that we wished could stay. If you are confused please PM me so I can answer your questions.**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Peace and the Kaiba**

** Chapter 6**

** Dreaming of the Ancients Part 2:**

** The Reason**

When Seto arrived at the Palace he was so amazed that he had to stand in one spot. "What's the matter?" asked one of the guards who were already at the doors. Seto shook his head back to reality saying that it was nothing and continued in. Although he was surprised at the awesome Palace he still wanted to know why he was here. His parents only said he was to be sent to the Royal Palace and they never explained why.

As he was looking around someone walked up to him which scared him a bit. "Greetings, my name is Hobson and I am your teacher." Seto looked at him and decided to ask him why he was here. After all he didn't want to be in a place that kept him here as a slave or a prisoner.

Seto then asked his question. "Why am I here, am I a prisoner?" Hobson shook his head and told Seto to follow him. The young boy obeyed and followed him. At least he knew he wasn't a prisoner. Still he wanted more answers.

When they entered a room Seto saw a lot of books on shelves and a desk. Was he to read all of these books and if so he knew it would take him a lifetime. "What is this place?" Seto asked and heard Hobson say that it would be his study. Seto sat in the seat and listened to what Hobson would say. He knew this would be important and he hoped it would answer questions as to why he was here.

Hobson cleared his voice to make sure the young boy had his attention. "Welcome Master Seto to your study. In here, you will learn everything to know about being a guardian. In the future you will help the next Pharaoh rule Egypt." As Seto listened it became clear to him why he was here but what Hobson said next shocked him.

Seto wasn't liking what he was hearing."As the future guardian you must forget everything about where you came from and forget everyone you love including your parents and friends." Seto didn't want to be a guardian, he wanted to walk out of the Palace and run home but then Hobson said that he was one of the chosen children and that he had no choice.

Now Seto was angry and he yelled "Why was I chosen, why do I have to forget everything and and everyone from before!" If he had to to forget everyone then that included Kisara! He didn't want to forget her. She was his friend and he promised that they would continue their game of tag. Hobson shook his head then continued "I'm afraid since you have to be one of the guardians you must do this that way if Evil tries to get to you it will have no way to attack Egypt or the Pharaoh."

Seto became sad. He now knew the world hated him and wanted to strip him from everything he had. He learned that being a guardian meant you had to pretend you came from nowhere and were nothing but a servant.

Hobson then brought Seto out of his thoughts saying that there was a spell that could help him forget everything and casted the spell on him making him forget everything and everyone from the past including the promise he made to Kisara.

**Later in the Future**

Priest Seto stood with the other six guardians as they watched the party that was taking place. This party was welcoming a new Pharaoh to the throne and his name was Pharaoh Atem. As he watched the dancers he looked at the corners of the rooms to the next level that was above them. It seemed like things were going as planned. "Seto, must you always look around like that?" asked Shada who stood next him.

The other guardians were having a good time but Priest Seto always thought they were slacker. "How else will we protect the Pharaoh?" Priest Seto said with announce. Shada shook his head and continued watching festivities.

Later that night Priest Seto was getting ready for his shift making sure to remember to ask if Isis saw any events of the future with her powers.

As he walked into the next room Priest Seto asked Isis about any future events to occur. "I'm afraid dark shadows are closing in on the Palace as we speak." she said sadly looking at Seto. So far it had been a pleasant, quiet evening but now hearing this he wondered if they should tell the others. Priest Seto exited her room and walked down the hallways passing a few guards. Sofar none of them had been suspicious but wondered if his powers were deceiving him.

Priest Seto entered Mahad's room seeing that he was training Mana. "Mahad, alert your guards to be everywhere on the Palace premiss." Priest Seto said scaring the Magician out of his teaching. Mahad turned to him becoming angry of being interrupted. Mahad and Seto had always hated each other since they met. They always had different ideas.

Mahad raised an eyebrow saying "What for?" Seto told of Isis's warnings then left letting Mahad to follow his orders.

The night was passing through quietly as the Palace guards patrolled the grounds. Egypt was sleeping away as well as their king. The six guardian were the only ones awake hoping that the prediction Isis said was wrong but it wasn't long until screams were heard through Egypt.

Running out of his room Priest Seto met with the six guardians. "What's going on?" Seto yelled over the screams. They looked straight ahead at the chaos and it wasn't long until they realized what was causing the trouble.

Kareem pointed to Egypt's destroyer yelling "That Dragon is tearing up our city!" Just as he said that the Pharaoh joined them. The seven guardians turned their heads to their Pharaoh awaiting his orders but something was bothering Priest Seto. He couldn't put his finger on it.

The Pharaoh turned to them saying to destroy it. As the six guardians summoned their monsters Priest Seto ran off the balcony hoping that if he was close enough his monster could destroy it.

On the ground now Priest Seto summoned his monster and order it to attack the dragon but after the attack the dragon was indeed destroyed but what happened next was a woman falling from the sky. Priest Seto eventually caught her but once he saw the woman's face his memory from the past came back to him. "Kisara!" He yelled which made the girl come to.

Kisara touched his cheek whispering "I knew I'd find you but apparently you have won our game of "Tag" again." Priest Seto knew what had bothered him.**_ "The next time we play with each other I'll let her win for once."_** Priest Seto was silent looking at his long lost friend.

Before he knew it he began to hate himself. Seto realized he ordered an attack on his friend. "Why did you go away Seto?" Kisara asked but Seto didn't want to answer. As he looked at her he said "I'm sorry, I wish I had never forgotten you... this is all my fault." He kissed her cheek and held her close.

All of a sudden he felt Kisara kiss his cheek then whisper "I love you." Out of no where she disappeared letting Seto to cry. "She's gone and she was my reason."

**A/N: Well, how was the Ancient Saga! Was it rushed, a disappointment? Were you expecting a happy ending? The reason I ended it like this was to add a lot of sadness to the story. Please Review!**


	7. Welcome to Nova

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everytone. School has just started back and I'm trying to get use to it. Good thing this my senior year. So I haven't put much thought into this chapter, who knew this whole "Beauty and the Beast" story would be difficult! So go easy on me as I continue this. Please Review it would cheer me up.**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Peace and the Kaiba**

** Chapter 7**

** Welcome to Nova**

It had taken Prince Joseph and Tristan a few days to reach Nova but now they were home! "My home, it's turned into a nightmare." Prince Joseph said sadly. Tristan felt sad to, he had also called this place home. The city was so beatiful that people flocked here to see it. Now, that beautiful city was in turmoil. Guzaburo's gaurds marched around every corner and it seemed no one was allowed outside the city's walls too long.

As he continued to ride his horse Tristan turned to the Prince he called friend for so long. "Sire, we can save your people from it's dark times, we just need to find your sister, her fiance and his brother." Prince Joseph looked up at his servent and nodded. Tristan was indeed right, he just needed to find his friends from his chilhood and save Nova.

Reaching the end to the long journey on horse Prince Joseph dismounted and knocked on a door using a password they only knew and entered. Leaving Tristan to put the horses in the stables at the back.

A Tri-colored haired man bowed to the Prince. "Your Highness, we're so glad to see you again." he said and stood back up having a woman with short brown hair serve the young Prince water.

It had been two years since the Prince was here and the kingdom hoped he would return soon. "I trust you have informed our knights of our plan Yugi?" The man nodded telling them he had visited every knight along with help from the rest in the shack which included his girlfriend Tea and his Grandfather.

They needed alll the help they could get. Even if it meant getting help from Sir Duke. Sir Duke had been a knight in the Royal Palace of Nova, although he always flirted with the Princess he was indeed loyal to the family. "Since we have no idea where the Princess and the two Qovan Royals are we must search Qovan's Palace!" Sir Duke inquired stepping up to the Prince.

Deciding who should go Yugi was the first volunteer. Tea then volunteered and the idea was closed. After deciding the plan Prince Joseph pulled Yugi into a secret room. "You must tell me something Yugi, I'm searching for someone imortant and I need you to tell me where to find her." This had left Yugi shocked being surprised the Prince wanted to find her after all these years. "Please tell me you're not planning to find this dangerous woman?" He asked becoming scared.

**A/N: Yes short I know, but please tell me I left you hanging at the edge of your seat! Who is this dangerous woman? What willl Yugi and Tea find at the Palace of Qovan. What will Seto and Serenity find in the Library and could it be so important that it will haunt them and bring back the Nightmare of two years ago? What if there was more to the flashback in the fist chapter!**


End file.
